Last Will and Testament
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [Mixed Cast] Ficlet Complete! Part 3 of the Severus Snape Saga. In the wake of Albus's death he leaves something for each of the people he cared for most.


**Last Will and Testament**

**Part 3 of the Severus Snape Saga**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Minerva McGonagall set behind the headmistress's desk staring down at the box in front of her. Next to it sat the Last Will and Testament for Albus Dumbledore. It had only been two week's since his death and she was as of yet unprepared for the task that sat before her to read and dispense with the document in front of her. "You doddering old fool, why did you leave this to me to do?" she said to herself quietly. Molly and Arthur said nothing, but simply waited for her to regain her composure to follow through with the task assigned her.

Finally unable to continue putting off the inevitable she gathered the parchment roll, unfurled it, and began to read aloud for the others to hear.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorcerer; Founder of the Order of the Phoenix; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, being of sound mind and body to here by bestow the following items to those listed herein upon the event of my death.

To Severus Snape, I will not insult you by leaving you with money you have no need for or properties you would not visit. Instead I offer something priceless. With this missive there is a box; inside that box are preserved memories that prove your innocence in my death. I know if this is being read that you are thought guilty and are likely on the run, which is why I ask that Minerva and Arthur Weasley please review their contents and seek the freedom you so deserve. My boy, you are the son I was never blessed with. The day you sought me out I never could have guessed the winding path we set ourselves upon. You have made an old man proud Severus. Be strong for there is one that you and I both know will continue to need you. When your innocence has been proven show him the memories. He must know for himself that you are not to blame for my death but that you granted me a reprieve from a pain that was far greater than any death could ever hold. If ever I have had a regret in my life it is that I didn't find a way to save you from the path you first ventured down and that I wasn't able to lessen your strain once you sought my aid. One last thing my dear boy, a time is soon at hand were a certain potion will be needed. It's time for old secrets to die. You know as well as I that he is stronger than any before or after him, but he will need you to help him see that. Be safe my son and teach him in my stead to honor what is true and right."

Minerva placed the paper down and wiped her eyes. "You have no problem with following through with this request do you Arthur?"

"Not at all, once we are finished we'll set right to it. It might take some time to find him so that we might tell him. I can begin looking for him as soon as we've seen them."

"There is no need. I know where Albus would have directed him to go in this event. In fact I'm fairly certain one of the memories will tell us just that." She cleared her throat and picked up the parchment once more beginning to read.

"To Molly and Arthur Weasley my dear friends; so long I have watched you. More than once have you proved to be the heart and soul of a misshapen family of peace loving souls connected not by blood but by a singular goal to do what is right in this world. So much you grant to those around you with little compensation in it for yourself. I quite well know your opinion on charity so before you read on, do know that is not what this is. This is payment for hundreds of hours spent caring for people as if they were your own family, for endless struggles in the name of the light, for midnight meals and clean bed linens. Recompense for years of taking care of those who needed a good warm hug and a cuppa, for so many things that it would take me an age to list them all. Call it a delayed wage earned in service to light if you will. The contents of vault number two hundred and two are yours to do with any way you so please. I would hope that you would frivolously spend it on yourselves, but I daresay I know both of you better than that. Do try not to give it all away won't you. Yes I realize the sum is rather unseemly but do remember to the victor go the spoils. The contents of that vault were the personal holding of Grimwald issued to me upon his demise. I can think of no one better of than you two to earn so rich a reward."

Molly was crying openly, sobbing against her husband's shoulder as he rubbed calming circles against her shoulder. Once again Minerva stopped reading. "Arthur would you please step out and ask Harry to join us?"

He nodded. Dropping his arm from around Molly he rose and made his way to the door, opening it to reveal Harry sitting on the floor outside the Headmistress's office. "Harry my boy, come on in and sit please."

Harry joined the trio. His face was drawn and tired. The grief of the headmaster's recent passing still haunting him deeply. The moment he was seated Minerva once again began to read.

"To Harry James Potter, you my boy are a special case. I have known since the moment it became public knowledge that your mother was with child that you would be a powerful wizard like none before you. I've been unfair to you over the years but I promise I have always tried to put your best interests first over the fears of an old man not ready to see the world bow to Voldemort. More than once I've unfairly heaped more responsibility on your young shoulders than you should ever have had to carry, but every time you took that burden and did what you must to face it. Still while I write this I know the strain you are under that is in part due to myself. For that my boy I beg you hear now my apologies. I know there is nothing I can give you that will ever repay you for the pain you have suffered in part due to my insufferable worrying about the future and your part in it. But know this my child, I have never doubted your abilities as a wizard nor would anyone else if they knew you as I do. I can see that your future is slightly more secure after the completion of your studies at Hogwarts. I own a small cottage outside Hogsmead and one not far from Diagon Alley in muggle London, both of which I wish to pass to you. I understand your wish to not return to your godfather's home or to the remains of your parents home and can only hope that one or the other of these might offer you a suitable place to call your own. Be strong Harry and know that you hold a great power at your finger tips, that there is power in forgiveness, and that love is most powerful in the dark times.

To my dearest Minerva I leave everything not listed before to another to you. A full accounting of my entire estate is listed at the end of this document. My love, I have cared for you since the tender glow of young adulthood still colored your cheeks. I know our life has been one of quiet solitude away from prying eyes but know this; in my heart I have always loved you. I pray that in my stead the Board of Governors see fit to leave Hogwarts in your care my dear for I can think of no one more aptly suited to take it on in my stead. Remember my dearest _when the light begins to fade, and shadows fall across the see, one bright star in the evening sky, your loves light leads me on my way. _I love you Minerva from now until the end of eternity you are my heart. May the gods bless and keep you in my departure from this mortal world. Fear not my love for one day we will be together again beyond the veil.

Signed, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Tears rolled freely down Minerva's face after reading the end of his will. She had never once thought that he thought such things for those listed therein. She placed the parchment to the side and opened the box before her. Inside were no less than two dozen cork topped vials with swirling memories contained within them. She had thought from the moment she had learned of Albus's fate that there was something she had not been privy to and now she would find out just want that was.

"Molly if you'll go on ahead with Harry and go back to the Burrow I'll be along in a few hours. I rather feel like I owe it to both of them to begin viewing those memories tonight."

Molly nodded before turning to Harry. "Come along now Harry. We'll walk into Hogsmead and pay a visit to Honeydukes and floo home from there. I'm sure Ron and Ginny would enjoy a bag of chocolates don't you think?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Good then. Fetch your cloak then and we'll be off." Arthur already had Molly's cloak in hand, holding it open for her to slip on. "Now don't you go being too late you hear? It will take more than one night to save him."

Arthur gave his wife a warm smile. She knew him so well. "Yes Molly."

Molly nodded her goodbye to Minerva. "Thank you for having us Minny. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Your sympathies are most appreciated Molly. I shall see you soon, hopefully with a hungry man in need of a good meal or several."

"I'll be holding you to that. Don't let him pull that stoic routine he likes to put on. If he dares not accept what has been rightly left for him or to refuse his place in the Order, inform him I'll be coming for him with my rolling pen in one hand and wand in the other until he sees reason."

Minerva couldn't resist a giggle at the sight of Molly going after Severus Snape with a wand and a rolling pen. Truth told she might truly enjoy seeing it. "I'll be sure to inform him."

With that Molly and Harry set off from the castle and Arthur and Minerva set about watching each memory in the order that had been listen on a parchment sealed inside the box.

Secrets were brought into the light and the wheels of change set firmly on the path to enlightenment.


End file.
